


what will we name the orchids?

by tendermoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendermoon/pseuds/tendermoon
Summary: Growing up poor was waiting to be old enough to work. Not that Sakura was looking forward to it. Or at least she wasn't, until she stepped in the place and saw her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	what will we name the orchids?

Sakura didn't like the sun that much, objectively it was prettty and on the larger scale of things, it was one of the most important entities in the universe. 

But it was also a pain in the ass, when she had to go to college in her bike and show up covered in sweat and with a ridiculously pink face.

Her mother used to say she's too fractious, too judgemental, always looking at the bad side of things. 

It wasn't her fault there wasn't a lot of good sides to them. She grew up in a small house, having the same bed since she was fourteen, having cracks in her ceiling and too much shame to invite people there. 

She felt resentful of her parents sometimes, of all the opportunities they had to make a better living but didn't accept because of their unjustified laziness. They lived with her grandparents until she was five and never worked before that. But now that she was nineteen she had to work to bring home the money her dad wasn't bringing anymore, since he was fired and no one wanted to give him a job anymore.

He never had good grades, he dropped out of school and was a shitty attendant when he used to work. Not what most people are looking for when offering jobs.

She could feel her cheeks burn from the sun when she stopped next to the place. Yamanaka shop. A floriculture.

She didn't know shit about flowers and she was trying to remember if sunflowers were yellow or orange while she locked her bike to a tree. 

She got the job because she was nice enough, had good grades in biology and probably because of her fake enchantment with the place. It was really beautiful but she wasn't THAT impressed, but it worked nonetheless because it was built by the Yamanaka family and Inoichi, her boss, looked really proud of the look of her face.

She entered the place, smelling the fresh aroma of flowers and wet leaves. The lights were low and yellowish, which made the ambient seem cozier. She could sleep there. She would, if she was as irresponsible as her father. At least she learned something from his bad examples.

The place looked empty, though. Which was weird since it was her first day. 

It was too big for a flower shop, at least from what she knew of flower shops - not much. The flowers were arranged in funny ways; like every bouquet was competing with each other to see who would be higher and get more attention. 

The flowers looked beautiful and healthy for a closed place at least, but the windows were big enough to almost take the whole wall.

It was indeed beautiful, her anterior fraudulent reaction aside. 

"Hi! Welcome to the Yamanaka shop! Sorry for the wait."

She turned to the voice, a little wide-eyed.

A tall blond girl, probably her age, stood behind the counter, cleaning her hands in her lavender apron. 

Her hair was long, even in her ponytail it reached her butt. She had vibrant eyes that Sakura couldn't quite figure out the color. Probably blue, but a little greenish. She had a big smile in her face and it made Sakura feel more nervous than the whole anticipation of her first day working.

"Hi." She answered, clearing her throat. "I'm...Sakura. I work here too, I guees."

Her last sentence sounded more like a question and she wanted to slap herself.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I forgot!" Ino started giggling and turned around to look for something while Sakura stood there, dumbfounded, looking at the ceiling and wondering why her cheeks were getting warm again if she was away from the sun. 

"Here it is!" Ino pushed a bright pink apron into Sakura's hands, the color similar to her hair. It had her name in it, right in the center, in white. She looked up to Ino. "My dad had it made for you. Isn't it cute? I think you look great."

Sakura blinked, trying to make sense of words and her own spinning head, but Ino was already moving, getting busy around the place.

"Come on, forehead! We have to work around here!" She waved to Sakura, giving her a smirk this time.

What a... _ ~~insanely beautiful girl~~_...bastard. 


End file.
